


Special Payment

by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996



Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: Max finds himself in a situation he'd neither ever thought nor wanted himself to end up in.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banana Fish Smut Week





	Special Payment

**Author's Note:**

> An undercover mission gone wrong ending with Ash drugged and Max posing as a contact man, of the gang responsible, to protect him. Only for him to be pushed into claiming his reward for "distracting Ash so the plan could work"
> 
> Ah yes my favorite kind of drawing too eyebrow-raising for most of the fandom while being too tame for the dead dove squad


End file.
